


Peace on Earth (Fanart)

by Astroskylark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Heaven's Civil War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astroskylark/pseuds/Astroskylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While you try to make peace on Earth, the inhabitants of Heaven are still at war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace on Earth (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> Quote is from Master of Stupidity by Toba Beta.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently taking Photoshop requests! Please feel free to leave me ideas.


End file.
